


Chaos Inside me

by HayakoHikari



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayakoHikari/pseuds/HayakoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicent's life wasn't easy it never had been but after Hojo had done to him it had gotten wrost. Now he coulnd't thrust himself around people. Now He couldn't get close to anyone... and even knowing that he still felt the need to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Inside me

After the final battle Cloud and his friends decided it was time they started over. Cloud was now dating Reno; after all the bad moments the charismatic Turk had been able to conquer his heart. Tifa still had her bar, which had become the meeting place for all the Midgar defenders.

Cid a master in mechanics and one kick ass pilot, was already sitting at the bar. He talked too much, and got angry to easily. Despite that he was really friendly and everyone knew that if they needed him for anything he would never turn them down.

Vincent Valentine was the complete opposite to the blond pilot. Calm, quiet, and keen; the ex-Turk was the most exclusive of the Midgar defenders. He preferred to keep away from the people, since he didn't really trust his control of his demons. The sniper new that if he lost control he could hurt someone; knowing that always made him keep an emotional distance. Vincent was afraid of Chaos. He knew that if he lost control over that demon something terrible would happen...the fearless Vincent was truly afraid of Chaos. His fear so deep he avoided all emotional encounters including sex because in that moment of ecstasy Chaos could take control; and that could be a disaster.

Cid was sitting at one of the tables a bottle of beer in front of him. Beer was one of his favorite drinks and the pilot wasn't even paying attention to his drink. Cid was lost in his thoughts...since the final battle he had come to realize something about himself; things that he still couldn't completely understand.

The Captain had fought at Cloud's and the rest of the “Midgar Defenders'” sides, but out of everyone who he's shared that adventure with one person had left a mark on him. Vincent was the man on his thoughts turning Cid's head inside out. How could someone so calm and quiet affect him so much.

How could the simple fact that all it took to get a reaction from the pilot was for Vincent to enter the room grate on him so badly? What bugged him most of all was that Vincent didn't even realize it. The dark haired man was completely the same as before; keeping himself away from the group. Cid felt as if Vince was escaping from between his fingers every time he attempted a private conversation. Somehow the ex-Turk would find a way to disappear leaving the blond pilot trying to understand what he had done to make him withdraw. Just that morning Vincent had been helping him while he made a few repairs on his ship. Their fingers casually brushed while he had been passing Cid one of the tools. He had seen the look of horror that had taken over Vincent's face. An excuse was quickly made and the gunner promptly left. What actually hurt the blond the most was it seemed Vincent only acted so strangely with him. It made him think his old team mate hated him so much that touching him even on the hand made the solitary loner uncomfortable.

Cid was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that the reason for his state of mind had just arrived. Vincent was sitting in one of the more hidden tables of the bar, completely alone. From time to time he would look at the pilot. He can see the air of sadness and even confusion that surrounded the captain. He was curious about what could have happened to put the normally loud pilot into that state?

After the battle Vincent had become closer to Cid having the opportunity to actually truly know the pilot. In the end he had realized the captain wasn't just a mess of a person everyone thought him to be. Demon vessel found him fascinating and slowly he came to realize that he kept glancing at Cid, Studding him.

Slowly Vincent had fallen in love with his blond pilot, regardless of of the risk and even through his fear he had fallen. He couldn't let anyone find out; couldn't let it happen. Cid would never find out about his feelings. Vincent's greatest fear wasn't that he would be rejected it was if he were accepted that scared him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if somehow Chaos hurt Cid. He preferred the ache than the pain that would bring so, he kept him away, but it was difficult. A simple touch was able to make him react like he had that morning. He thought the feelings that he had had died with Lucretia.

To say Cid was in turmoil was an understatement. He contemplated every possible and impossible reason for why Vincent would react so defensively but, could find nothing. It didn't matter what he did the gunner wouldn't open up to him refusing to tell him anything and the pilot was in pain. What could he have done to his friend that made him so hated? He didn't understand. Doubts and questions were running in Cid's mind non stop like why was he so interested in Vince, why was it that a glance from the nearly vampiric man caused him to ache, why did the presence of the ex-Turk make him smile. Of course he knew the answer but he never entertained the thought even in his fantasies. After all what is good in having those feelings if the person you love hates you, it was better to not acknowledge it.

It was a typical gathering at Tifa's bar. There was talking and joking amongst the Defenders of Midgar. However Cid made sure to sit on the opposite end of Vincent putting as much distance between then without actually leaving the bar. The pilot figured it would be best to stay away from his friend if the man hated him so much. Cid didn't want to force the ex-Turk to be around him.

After a night of laughs and jokes with his old teammates Cid left. He crossed his arms to try and keep out the cold. When Vincent saw him leave he decided to go after the blond and as why he'd been so standoffish. Sitting so far away from him hadn't been the only deciding factor; lately Cid had looked more distant than usual.

“Cid... Cid wait!” Vincent called out and was surprised when he saw the captain smile at him from over his shoulder.  
“Yeah Vince?”  
“Did something happen? You've been avoiding me? Even tonight you sat across the bar from me...did I do something?” He looked serious at Cid who looked surprised.  
“No it's not that...” Cid was at a loss for words.

“Then what happened?” Approaching Cid he stopped a few inches from the pilot. The captain looked up at him confused. He wasn't expecting Vincent to ask him and even realize Cid was distancing himself.

“It's nothing really.” He tried to wave it off but it seemed Vincent wasn't buying that since he was still staring at the pilot.  
“If it's nothing then tell me.” Vince frowned. Cid sighed visibly.  
“Well I have come to the conclusion that you hate me so I decided to back off…” He looked down. Vincent was shocked to say the least.  
“Hate? Cid I don't hate you. Why would I hate you?” The gunner asked not wanting to believe it.  
“You were always keepen' yer' distance, and ya' kept maken' up excuses so you didn't have to be alone with me. Not to mention even when I accidentally touched you, you looked horrified. If that ain't hate I must be confused. If ya don't hate me then what is it?” Vincent looked at his friend realizing that everything was his own fault. While trying to protect the captain he had ended up hurting him.

“Cid I could never hate you. It's quite the opposite really...”  
“The opposite?” Cid cut him off and approached Vincent. Not knowing why the two kissed rather passionately but the gunner shoved the pilot away.  
“Vine?” Confused the blond looked at him for answers to see fear.

“We can't. Cid...never again...i don't want to hurt you.” This only further confused Cid.  
“What do ya mean with that Vince? Why would ya hurt me?” Vincent looked into the pilots blue eyes.  
“Chaos...he could hurt you. I'm sorry we can't do this even if though I have feelings for you I couldn't risk hurting you.” Vincent shook his head and left. Cid stood watching where the gunner had been blankly.

“Feelings...Vince said he had feelings for me, but what did he mean about chaos...?” Cid touched his lips with his finger in though. He could still feel the older man's lips on his.

Vincent ran to his house without paying attention to his surroundings. Tears ran down his face at the thought that he had almost hurt the pilot. What had he been thinking? If Chaos had hurt Cid? He didn't want to think about what would have happened if that had happened. Vincent walked into his house and climbed to his room where he promptly locked his door.

“Stupid...what would you have do if something had happened? I'm so stupid. I will keep my distance from Cid.” Vincent walked to his bed and laid down exhausted. He hadn't even removed his shoes or cloak but he still fell asleep. He didn't know that Cid was thinking of a way to counter act that thought, wanting to know why Vincent had run away from him.

Cid woke the next day having already decided to find Vincent to have him explain. He also wanted to know if it was true that his feelings were reciprocated. If that was true he would fight tooth and nail to get the man to stay with him. Hopefully he would be able to get past the fear that he had seen on the gunners face, the same fear that was worrying him.

Vincent woke up and stayed in his bed staring at the roof. What could he do to keep Cid secure and more importantly not get romantically involved with him. They day went by without much happening since Cid had to work on his spaceship. Although it unnerved the pilot that he hadn't seen his friend all day.

Cid waited at Tifa's bar for Vincent to appear. He went as far as to sit in the darkest corner possible so that he wouldn't be seen. When Vincent arrived he looked around and sighed in relief and disappointment when he didn't see the captain. Sitting down at his normal table he was shocked to see Cid there after his eyes adjusted to the shadow. Vince turned to go but the blond pulled him back by the hand.

“We need ta' talk.” Cid's eyes pierced Vincent and he tried his hardest to look everywhere but the pilot  
“Vince...what's going on? You've been avoiding me and I’m confused about what ya told me. I thought we could talk and solve these problems. After all you're my best friend.” Cid spoke with a hurt look on his face. Vincent felt his heart ache at the expression, something he hadn't felt before. How could that look hurt him so much.

“You haven’t done anything wrong...” Vincent felt terrible.  
“Then why are you avoiding me this time? Was it the kiss? Or what ya told me?”  
“None of that. I'm the problem.” the gunner said sadly looking down at the table.  
“Explain it to me then? I'm worried about ya.” Cid reached up to touch Vincent's face but the ex-Turk avoided the touch. The hurt look returned to the pilots face making Vincent cringe inwardly.  
“Sorry.” He apologized and Cid sighed.

“Alright I guess I heard you wrong and I’m sorry about Kissen' ya.” Cid stood and left with that apology. Vincent watched and shook his head as a tear ran down his face. He wiped it surprised he could even cry after everything that had been done to him. Leaving the bar himself he walked head down brooding.

Vincent went home once again exhausted as he fell onto his bed. Staring off into space his thought of Cid.  
“I'm sorry but, it's for the best. I would never be able to forgive myself if I hurt you...forgive me.” with that said he drifted off into sleep.

After a month Cid was mourning the loss of his best friend and the man he loved.  
Vincent had locked himself in his house not wanting to hurt Cid but disgusted that he hadn't fought for the blond. Now more than anything he hated who is was, the demons inside him and Hojo who mutilated him.

Cid sat alone at Tifa's bar for the umpteenth time. His only company was the drink in his hand. Vincent had a similar idea of drowning his sorrows and headed to his friends bar hoping Cid wouldn't be there. Even though deep down he wished the opposite. Once inside he moved through the crowed to the bar to place his order.

“Hi Vincent. I haven't seen you in a while.” Tifa smiled at him in greeting and Cid looked up from his table.  
“V-Vince...” The gunner froze and looked over his shoulder to see the blond.  
“Cid...” he said lowly before moving away to leave.  
“Don't go...why don't you come sit and have a drink with me. For old times sake?”

“OK.” Against his better judgment Vincent sat down watching Cid smile sweetly and drink some of his beer.  
“So how've you been?” The blond asked breaking the awkward silence. The ex-Turk was a surprised and looked at Cid.

“Good...” Vincent noticed Cid wasn't looking directly at him. Had it hurt that much that the pilot couldn't even look at him? Cid saw the strange expression of Vincent's face.

“You OK Vince? Ya look a little odd? Somethen' bother'n you?” the blond asked raising an eyebrow.  
“I'm okay…” Vincent looked at Cid while he finished the last of his first drink. After that they settled into an easy silence and drank. By the time they left both were tipsy Vincent more so than Cid. The captain looked at the ex-Turk and smiled.

“Come with me Vince.” A bit confused Vincent looked at Cid.  
“With you?” Cid smiled sweetly at the question.  
“Yeah. It's late and Ya are a bit drunk. I doubt you should go home alone you think?” A little afraid Vincent thought it over.  
“OK.” he looked at Cid again hoping he wouldn't regret it.

Cid pulled his friend in the direction of his house. When they arrived the blond turned on the lights and lead Vincent to the living room.  
“Make yourself at home.” He said smiling.

Vincent looked around the house noting the warm feeling it gave off. He smiled when he realized how much the house gave away who the owner was. Cid looked at Vincent smiling as well. He sat down.

“Come have a seat.” Cid patted the seat next to himself. Vincent still a little drunk thought nothing of it and sat next to the captain. He noticed Cid was deep and though and it looked like his thoughts were very important from the expression on his face.

“Cid what are you thinking about?” Vincent spoke looking at his friend concerned. Cid sighed and turned to look at Vincent.  
“I wanted to talk to ya about something but I really don’t know where to start.” the blond ran his hand through his hair. Confused Vincent raised an eyebrow at his friend in question.  
“Talk with me them. Is something going on?” Cid’s blue eye’s caught his own.  
“Well I don’t know how to tell ya that...” he looked away while he was talking.  
“How to tell me what Highwind?” Cid scooted closer to Vincent their knees now touching.

“Well Vince I...” Cid leaned forward thinking it might give him a little more courage. He surprised Vincent, kissing him. Vince kissed back a few moments before realizing the danger of the situation. Shoving Cid away he stood moving away to distance himself. Cid’s expression of sadness only hurts him more.

“No...we can’t do this...please Cid no...” shocked when he saw tears trailing down Vincent’s cheeks Cid stood to go comfort his friend.

“We can’t? I don’t understand Vincent.” Looking up Vincent sidestepped Cid’s embrace a cloud of sorrow surrounding him.  
“What is it? Am I that disgusting? Please forgive me but I love you.” the blond didn’t look at him knowing it would hurt to watch Vincent crying and denying his comfort. The comment only seemed to make Vincent cry more. He couldn’t believe this was happening. The words he longed for most of all were also the one’s he feared even more; had left Cid’s lips.

“Y..You don’t understand. I can’t...please don’t make me? I don’t want to hurt you...” Confused and worried turned to his friend.  
“Hurt me? Vince why would you hurt me?” Sighing at the burden of his decision Vincent looked at Cid tear streaks glistening on his cheeks.  
“I’m sorry.” turning away he left before Cid could say more. Feeling hurt and a lost Cid shook his head.  
“What just happened here?” he asked himself.

Vincent was running down the streets of Midgar trying to get more distance between him and the blond pilot. He blinked back more tears trying his best to keep them at bay. They were tears of sadness, happiness, and anger...a tornado of feelings were assaulting him from all sides. Out of breath he leaned against the door of his home a little surprised at how quickly he arrived.  
“Forgive me...” he whispered into the darkness around him before going inside.

Cid was staring at the wall in shock still.  
“Why do you run? It can’t end like this...I have to know what the hell is going on.” He snatched his jacket from the hook by his door and exited his home. Slinging it on as he left his front stoop he headed in the direction of Vincent’s house. Cid felt his heart beating fast at the thought of what he was about to do. He was going to fight for Vincent and find out what was going on with him. It was more than time for both of them to be happy. The night air was chill helping to clear his mind more when he reached the man’s house some time later. Cid rang the doorbell going over once more why he was here chasing Vince.

Vincent exhausted had collapsed on his couch and fallen asleep. Startled by the bell he sat up and wondered who would possibly be calling at his door so late. Only half awake he went to the door opening it. Surprised he didn’t stop Cid from entering his house. He watched his guest enter the living room and turn to look at him like he had done something terrible.  
“Cid...What are you doing here?” he shut the door as he asked before turning to Cid. They locked eyes.

“You ain’t running away from me this time Vincent Valentine. I want to know what the hell is going on.” his tone was serious. Surprised again at the use of his whole name which Cid never used; he wasn’t prepared for the effect it would have on him.  
“We just talked an hour or so ago.”  
“That wasn’t talken’ that was dodging the subject. I didn’t even get a straight answer from you.” Cid stepped up taking Vince’s hand and pulling him to the couch where they could sit.  
“What’s happening with you? Why do you keep running from me? I deserve to know.” Vincent was so tired and he sighed looking at the man he loved. Maybe it was time to tell Cid but he also knew that if he did Cid would walk out of his life. He would surely hate the monster Vincent was. He had to remind himself to take deep even breaths. Cid was looking at him expectantly.

 

“Your right Cid. You deserve to know.” Cid squeezed his hand for encouragement.  
“What’s going on is that we can’t be together....I can’t risk hurting you. I would never forgive myself is something happened to you...”

“Hurt me... you keep saying that but how or why would you hurt me Vince?” Avoiding Cid’s eyes he hesitated.  
“D..Do you remember what Hojo did to me?” More hated than he ever wanted to see in Cid’s eyes flashed as he mentioned the vial man’s name. Cid nodded his response.  
“Then you remember chaos one of the demons that he gave me. What happens is sometimes he can take control of my body...” Cid nodded still a little confused.  
“What exactly do you mean? I don’t remember ever seeing him taking over during a battle.” Vincent sighed at the question.

“Usually he can only take over me when I am under strong emotions such as anger, passion, or something like that. That’s why I can’t be with you. I don’t want Chaos to hurt you. Imagine if we were in an intimate situation.” he blushed at the suggestion.  
“Chaos would take control and I don’t know what he would do to you. I want everything but you getting hurt that’s why we can’t be together. Do you understand now?” He couldn’t hold back one of the tears that rand down his face from the agony he was feeling. Cid would surely leave him alone now. Vincent jumped when he felt two strong arms hugging him. He turned his head to look at Cid who had a serious expression.  
“Cid?”

“Don’t say we can’t...don’t withdrawal from me. Vince I don’t care about Chaos. You are the only thing that is important to me and I want to be with you. Give us a chance?” Vincent was shocked at Cid’s words.  
“A chance. I tell you that there’s a possibility that Chaos will take over and hurt or possibly kill you and you want a chance?” Cid smiled and kissed Vincent’s lips gently.  
“Yes I want a chance. I would never forgive myself if I didn’t try, if I didn’t fight for you. Please don’t reject me Vincent. Even if it’s only for tonight let me stay.”

Pressing his face into Vincent’s hair he breathed in his sent trying to imprint it on his memory. This made Vince tremble slightly not knowing what to do.  
“Cid we can’t he could hurt you...” He was interrupted by Cid kissing him passionately. He was pulled into the blonds lap their bodies melting together from the kiss; Vincent letting his worries float away.  
“Only for today, forget Chaos. Only you and I exist. No one else. We belong together even if it’s only for tonight.” Vincent fought back the confusing tears and hugged Cid tight surrendering himself.

“No. Not only for tonight for always...Cid.” Vincent said his lover smiling. The kissed passionately for a while before Cid traced tiny bites and kissed down the pale smooth neck. Standing up with Vincent in his arms, he carried the dark haired man to the master bedroom. Once inside the dark room he gently eased Vincent’s legs from around his waist so that he would stand. He removed the heavy red cloak tossing it over by the dresser. A sweet smiling gracing his lips Cid undressed his pale lover savoring every inch of the man he uncovered. Finally removing the Vincent’s pants and boxers the pilot looked into his red eyes reassuringly. Cid guided Vince to the bed and made him sit before stepping back and stripping. He do so as fast as possible afraid Vincent would change his mind.

Vincent let his eyes run over Cid’s body finding everything about the man perfect. Cid approached Vincent bending down to kiss him and make him back up onto the bed. When they are fully on the bed Cid laid on top of him Vincent trembling excitedly.

“Cid.” He was silenced by a finger across his lips and he looked into Cid’s eyes.  
“Shh. Don’t talk. Let yourself go, let yourself feel.” Cid kissed his lover once more before he started caressing every inch of that creamy pale skin with his lips, tongue and hands. Vincent moaned softly his good hand caressing Cid’s back. His nails left red lines along the muscular back making Cid moan as well. Smiling he bit Vincent’s neck a little harder making the dark haired man arch his back. Lapping at the bite with his tongue he kept his hands moving stroking Vincent’s body while he raided kisses of the milky shoulders.

Vincent let himself go loosing himself in Cid’s touches and the warmth the pilots body created against his own. It felt like a dream, but Vincent knew that it wasn’t with ever brush of his lovers lips or touch of his hands. He realized that he was truly in Cid’s arms. Cid continued to travel down Vince’s body kissing his chest sweetly and letting his tongue caress of the Vincent’s hardened nipples. He looked up blue eyes locking with red ones as the pilot bit it seductively. Making Vincent moan with pleasure he did the same to the other nipple smiling against Vince’s skin. He kissed over the dark haired man’s heart a rare smile gracing Vincent’s lips.

“C..Cid..” Vincent pulled Cid up kissing him but letting the blond dominated it. Their tongues danced sensually as Cid explored his lovers mouth. Vince was a little out of breath when they finally separated and Cid chuckled while returning back to exploring the ex-Turks body. He wanted to map every line, curve, dip, mound and scar on Vincent’s body. Each touch showed Vince he was precious and loved; causing him to moan.

Cid kissed Vincent’s belly and hips before looking up into those captivating eyes once more and kissing the dark haired man’s erection. Vincent moaned louder and Cid smirked running his tongue over every inch of the stiff organ. Vince held the sheets tightly as he panted. Cid was fascinated by the beauty of the man he loved. He took Vincent’s penis into his mouth sucking softly. This caused Vincent to shudder gasping for air as he silently screamed from the sensation. Cid stopped suddenly and Vincent looked down confused and surprised.

“We have to prepare you...” he whispered offering his finger to Vincent. Blushing he sucked the fingers into his mouth licking them seductively Vincent was shocked with the way he was giving himself so fully to Cid. He never thought he could act like he was. Cid did well to hide his worries and fear; of course he was more than ready to give it a try, but he couldn’t give up on the. He pulled his fingers from Vincent’s mouth and kissed the man passionately He let one of his fingers slide down and caress the dark haired man’s entrance. Cid moved back down licking Vincent’s erection and took it in his mouth while sliding his finger inside slowly. Vince moaned arching his back making Cid smile. He moved his finger in and out slowly preparing his lover who is moaned softly in pleasure. Cid bobbed his head around the organ as he slid in a second finger stretching out the tight hole carefully. Vincent whimpered uncomfortable, suddenly a louder moan left him, Cid had found his prostate. Closing his fist in the blond hair he pushed Cid’s head down to take him deeper into the pilot’s mouth.

“Oh Shiva! C...Cid I can’t take it anymore.” he panted out and Cid looked up pulling off Vincent’s erection. He pulled his fingers from his lovers body and moved back up.  
“Are you sure?”

“I should be the one asking that question. Yes Cid I am sure.” Smiling Cid bent forward kissing Vince before positioning himself and lubing himself up with some more spit. It was all they had and he hoped it would help. He entered Vincent slowly trying not to cause him pain. Vincent closes his eyes as he felt Cid entering him. He felt his control slipping and fought to keep Chaos back. Tears run down Vincent’s face and Cid stopped moving when he was completely inside the ex-Turk. He waited letting him get used to have Cid inside. Wiping away the tears Cid kissed Vincent who pulled him closer making them both moan softly.

“Cid.” Vincent looked up into his lovers blue eyes and Cid started moving slowly. He was doing everything he could not to hurt Vincent, but the slow rhythm wasn’t enough for Vincent and even less so for Chaos. Moving quickly he flipped them so he was on top riding Cid. The blond was surprised with Vincent’s actions and looked into his lovers eyes noticing something was off. Vincent looked away and Cid moved the face back their bodies stopping as he looked into Vince’s eyes.

“Chaos?” Smiling down at Cid the pilot could see something perverted that didn’t belong to Vincent. Licking his lips seductively Chaos purred continuing to ride Cid like before.  
“You can differentiate us? I’m Impressed.” Cid raised a confused eyebrow, he’d been expecting everything but that answer. Chaos moaned slowly leaning down to kiss the surprised human. He pressed his face into Cid's neck never pausing his thrusts.

“I’m sorry. I could have stayed away...I promise I will do it from now on. It’s not only Vincent who has come to love you. I only wished to let you and Vincent know that I would never hurt you...I promise I will only come back if I’m needed.” Looking down at Cid he kissed him one last time before letting Vincent take control again before the blond could respond. Vincent was now above Cid looking just as surprised.

“I wasn’t expecting that.” he blushed squeaking when he was suddenly flipped back around and kissed into the bed so passionately he felt his bed would catch fire. Their bodies began to move once more causing the room to fill with their moans of pleasure. Cid gripped Vincent’s erection pumping in time with his thrusts making Vince moan louder and thrash below him.

“Cid...” he whined so close to orgasm. Cid bent down kissing his lover before whispering into Vincent’s ear.  
“I love you Vincent Valentine and you too Chaos. I’m sure you can hear me....i love everything about Vince including you.” the whispered words of love made Vincent tremble and he screamed Cid’s name cumming over the roughened hand stroking him. Feeling Vincent’s insides tighten around him Cid came not too many thrusts later moaning Vincent’s name. Exhausted Cid collapsed onto the bed next to his spent lover. Cid pulled Vincent close hugging him while pulling the sheet over their bodies. Vince’s voice blended with Chaos when he spoke next.

“We love you too Cid.” they both smiled and kissed Cid’s neck softly. The pilot lightly shuddered when he heard their voices and kissed them passionately. Chaos retreated Vincent’s voice returning to normal.

“So...Will you stay with me?” he was raised on his elbow looking down at his pale lover. His eyes were full of nervous fear and Vince smiled.  
“Yes Cid I’ll stay. For as long as you are willing to live with the Chaos inside me.” Lifting up he kissed Cid’s cheek.

“Well then we have an eternity in front of us.” he said leaning down he kissed Vincent with every bit of love and happiness he had in his heart and he felt Vincent’s in return.


End file.
